


I Don't Know You but Baby We're Soul Mates so Let's Date

by kemoiunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Akane is there, BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Fluff, M/M, Office AU, She doesn't help much at all, Soul Mate AU, au where you write on your skin and it appears on your soul mate's skin too, basically Leon being a dork and meeting his soul mate, that fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon works in an office and his soul mate keeps writing things on his skin, and in turn it shows on Leon's skin. How could he ever live with this horrible travesty?</p>
<p>As in, I suck at summaries because I saw this prompt on tumblr and I loved the idea.</p>
<p>Bubblegum Rock, which is what I always write always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know You but Baby We're Soul Mates so Let's Date

The writings were starting again, it always started around this time of day. Leon had known for many years now that when one's soul mate writes something on their skin, it appears on their own skin as well.

_Go to store after work._

Usually it was more than that, Leon usually had writing up and down his hands and the inside of his arms most days, apparently his soul mate didn't have paper, and was very forgetful.

The red-haired man was never a fan of writing on himself, so he never really returned the favor to his soul mate, sometimes he thought about just doing so for the hell of it, but he didn't really see the point in writing on his own skin. He wasn't forgetful and working in the office that he did there was always paper around to doodle or write on.

One of his coworkers seemed to deem that particular moment necessary to look over into his little cubicle space, as another line was being written.

_Don't forget the eggs._

"Ohhh. Your soul mate is going shopping, I take it?"

Nosy Akane, always getting into Leon's business. He frowned as he read the newest addition to the back of his hand. He wondered why his soul mate was getting eggs again, the writing to not forget eggs was just on his hand the other day. Maybe his soul mate was a body builder. Hopefully his soul mate was a man though, Leon had never been interested in girls.

"Mind your business, 'kane."

The woman frowned at that, but she really had no room to talk. Her soul mate did the same thing, even though they already found each other. It was sickeningly cute the way random professions of love would appear of her arms, if Leon didn't get writing on his own arms he'd be jealous, but the stuff he got was never as sickeningly sweet or special. Reminders of appointments, even a weekly work schedule one time. At least there wasn't a list of actual times though, it was just if his soul mate was opening or closing those particular days.

The appointments made Leon want to actually go find them though, but it was never written for where the actual appointment was, or if it was it was a generic place, like simply putting 'doctors appt.' or something similar in nature to that.

That also made the red-haired man nervous, the thought of meeting his soul mate both excited him and unnerved him. What if his soul mate was a weirdo? What if they thought Leon was a weirdo? Was the red-haired man even ready for the type of commitment that comes with finding one's soul mate? His stomach rumbled in the negatives as the self-deprecating thoughts threatened to overwhelm him.

_Go to the Starbucks across from the store._

That last writing made Leon look at it for a bit. There was a Starbucks across from a store a couple blocks down, Leon knew that because he frequented that Starbucks a lot, working in the office setting does that to people. He tried to remember if his soul mate ever wrote down what time he got off of work, but he couldn't remember.

Frustrated, the red-haired man decided to get back to his job, only a couple of reports were left for the day, and he could be on his way. In the back of his mind though he kept thinking that if he were to leave work at that exact moment he might see his soul mate, so that line of thinking made him end up staying way later than he normally would anyways.

Ten came real fast, and Leon was surprised when he looked up and even Akane was gone, he vaguely remembered her wishing him farewell a couple hours before. The red-haired man was one of the last people in the office, so he deemed it time to pack up and head home, he was pretty much done with the last report anyways. If his boss asked about it in the morning he would just say he was too tired to finish it, whatever. His boss may have a stick up his ass but he didn't appreciate half-assed work, so he'd understand and perhaps be a little lenient.

Speaking of being too tired, Leon decided as he was walking back home to at least go into Starbucks, not because his soul mate could be there, nope, that wasn't the reason at all; he just really needed caffeine. It was on his way home anyways, so he didn't feel too bad about opening the door and glancing around the store quickly. The usual band of people were there, college kids tapping away on laptops and sipping their drinks, and even a couple office workers like himself.

The red-haired man stepped into the line, it wasn't too bad tonight, and his eyes sort of backtracked when he saw a flash of pink hair sitting in one of the booths, housing a sugary looking drink and sitting next to a couple bags of groceries. He only knew they were groceries because he frequented the store that had those types of bags. Leon didn't believe in coincidences, but his curiously got the better of him as he stepped to the side a bit and managed to get a look at the guy's arms.

As he was doing that Leon couldn't help but appraise the man as a whole, that hair was something that was an obvious thing to draw the eyes, but apparently so was his outfit. The red-haired man would have suspected this guy lived life as a traffic cone if not for the totally apparent oil stains on his neon green jumpsuit. Leon didn't want to presume though, so he looked a little more closely to observe the man's arms.

The red-haired man's eyes widened, almost starstruck as he saw words, in the exact same spots as his own arm. Was this guy his soul mate? Was he a weirdo? With that hair the answer might be a yes, along with that bright-ass jumpsuit of his. Leon managed to look over the man again, this time without imploding, and he definitely was his type. The red-haired man would applaud himself if he had anything whatsoever to do with how soul mates were picked, but he didn't so he would just thank the stars.

A throat clearing was heard behind him, and he turned to see the barista at the corner giving him a look, as if Leon was personally offending him by not coming up to the counter and ordering whatever it is Leon was ordering.

"Sorry, I'll have a grande green tea Frappuccino please."

He gave his name and paid for his drink, then went to stand in line waiting for said beverage. He kept glancing over at the guy though, making sure he didn't leave was more like it but the red-haired man would never admit it to himself. As his name was called for his drink, he steeled himself and asked the barista that made his drink if the guy had a pen he could borrow for a second.

After being handed a pen, Leon drudged up his courage and uncapped the pen, and wrote, " _I found you_ ," on his arm. The red-haired man was almost shaking as he capped the pen and gave it back to the barista, who looked at him almost exactly as the other guy did, as if Leon was personally offending him or something.

As soon as he gave the pen back Leon looked over to where the guy sat to see if the writing would appear. It did. Almost as soon as the red-haired man looked over there was the moment that the guy seemed to realize what had been written, and with an awestruck face the pink-haired man looked up and surveyed the area, looking for someone with the same script on their arm. Their eyes locked, and Leon found himself smiling, his heart definitely in his throat but he didn't care.

The red-haired man walked over to where the other man was sitting, his drink just about forgotten, and they kind of just stared at each other for a couple seconds.

"I thought you didn't exist."

Those were the first words out of Leon's soul mate, and it made the red-haired man scowl. That was preposterous, obviously he existed. No one was just born without a soul mate, and if there were people like that then that would totally suck for them.

"You've never written anything before, it made me think I didn't have a soul mate."

Leon's heart panged for a moment at the other man's explanation, he never thought about that before. He just never had anything to say, or anything to forget, but if he was in the other guy's shoes that does seem to be the likely case. If this guy had never written anything on his arms for Leon to read, he might've thought that he had no soul mate too, or that his soul mate had died.

"I'm sorry."

The man was frowning, but then he flashed a smile, a big grin, and Leon's heart fluttered. This man had teeth that were like razors, he couldn't describe it any other way than shark teeth. Good lord had Leon hit the jackpot.

"You can pay for our first date and I might forgive you,"

There was a smirk after the other man said that. He didn't even know his name but he could see a gentleness behind that smile, already the red-haired man felt a fondness for this man. Maybe this would work out after all, Leon could already tell that this guy was interesting. The red-haired man would also definitely start writing on his skin whenever he had the chance. If only to appease the pink-haired individual sitting across from him, then so be it.

"Alright, it's a date."


End file.
